creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Gumballporsiempre/Gumball.Exe
thumb|324px|Imagen editada en paint esto es falso(Esta Creppypasta es falsa solo lo hago para que se entretengan) soy un Gran fanatico de Gumball y vei todo los días la serie pero todo se convertiria en una pesadilla.Eran las 8:00 pm un día de estaba jugando un juego de Gumball en la pagina web de Cartoon Network llamado ´´Escape de la Escuela´´ de pronto alguien toco la puerta y en mi puerta vi un juego en formato USB decia una nota de mi mejor amigo Francesco y decia lo siguiente: ´´Francesco: Soy tu megor amigo ´´Checo´´ y te pido que este USB lo destruyas porque ami me ha atrapado por favor destruyelo y no intentes jugarlo de lo contrario vendran cosas feas y endemoniadas porfavor solo destruyelo sino el vendra por ti . Gracias´´ la verdad no entiendo Francesco es mi mejor amigo lo somos desde hace 5 años pero creo que esta vez este no era el la carta estaba escrita con tinta negra y en un papel bond A4 y lo reconosco por su letra ademas de que cuando apartir de la palabra´´Endemoniado´´ cada letrathumb|398px|El archivo empeso en un tono rojizo hasta llegar a ´´Por ti´´un rojo bien fuerte asi que cuando vi el USB era color Gris con Azul Oscuro ese tipo de color no existe pero yo ignore la advertencia y a continuación conecte el USB a mi PC y puse el contenIdo del USB a mi carpeta ´´fotoss´´(no es mi mala ortografía asi se llama mi carpeta) entonces a la carpeta de nombre:´´Gumball´´ hice doble click y luego en la pantalla el titulo solo era el titulo de la serie el fondo era un cielo bonito y decia ´´The Amazing World of Gumball´´ pero al presionar Enter(Start) en una fraccion de segundos la pantalla cambio a una de que el arcoíris cambio a colores malditos (Negro,Gris oscuro,Gris normal,Rojo Oscuro y Rojo fuerte) la pantalla cambio a una de que solo estaban 3 personajes:Darwin,Finn y Mordecai ¡¡Por el amor de Dios¡¡ ¿Cómo pueden estar otros personajes de otras series?No entendia estothumb|172px|Darwin Inicie el juego con Darwin al hacer click la pantalla se pauso por unos segundos y escuche una risa demoniaca como la de Shao Khan en UMK3 pero muy lento por unos 5 segundos El nivel con nombre de:´´Massacre in the School´´(si no mal recuerdo el nombre pertenece a otra creppypasta de Gumball) Inicio con Darwin en el pasillo de la escuela de Elmore presione Derecha y avance luego de 10 segundo el piso se mancho de sangre vi muchos brazos cersenados y luego vi el cuerpo de Tobias no tenía una pierna y luego vi ahorcado a varios alumnos Darwin mostro una cara de preocupacíon y luego vi el cuerpo de Banana Joe su cascara de banana estaba en el suelo luego mas tarde vendra lo peor:la musica desaparece y solo hay un gran silencio y luego de 15 segundo de una atmosfera vacia Darwin encuntra a Gumball pero lo raro es que Gumball tenía los ojos cerrados sus brazos estaban cruzados,Me sorprendi al ver a Darwin moviendo se lentamente a Gumball y eso que no presione el boton de avanzar. Darwin toco a Gumball y en una fraccion de segundos Gumball abrio sus ojos estaban con fondo negro y con puntos rojos brillantes luego me vino una frase: Hello I can play with you?(significa ´´Hola ¿puedo jugar contigo?´´) Me asuste al ver esa frase luego el nivel se llamo ´´you must run´´(significa´´Debes correr´´) Darwin me miro fijo y su cara mostraba una gran perocupación y empezo corriendo por un lugar desconocido (supongo que era el infierno porque había fuego de fondo con un cielo negro y nublado) de pronto durante unos 20 segundo de avanzar por el lugar aparecio Gumball mirandome su polo estaba destruido y no era del color arena sino purpura y su pantalon gris se volivo en negro y su piel era de un color Azul oscuro al igual del color del USB que me mando mi amigo luego Gumball volo como un ave y Darwin no paro de poner su cara de preocupación , a solo unos centimetros de Gumball hacia Darwin , Darwin ya tenía su cara de asustado y Gumball paso por encima de Darwin y Darwin se paro y empezo a chillar y lanzar llantos deprimentes y a mi me dio las ganas de tambien hacerlo luego en solo unos segundos Gumball se avalanzo sobre Darwin y la pantalla se puso negro y lanzo un grito bien fuerte por 2 segundos y luego otra frase se mostro: ´´That was good to play with you but more needed´´(´´Que bueno fue jugar contigo pero falta más´´) esto no puede ser¿Hize que Gumball matara a Darwin?¿Pero si son hermanos?¿Como es posible?no queria pensarlo ni thumb|left|188px|Finnpreguntarlo pero no pude resistirme a seguir jugandolo. El siguiente era Finn¿alguna vez lo jugaron con el en algun juego de el personaje? pues yo no. El nivel se llama:´´???´´ y no entendia porque se llamo así pero no me importo Finn estaba con espada en mano pero estaba temblando,yo ya estaba aterrado pensaba que algo malo pasaría. se producía a cada rato un corte y luego Gumball se paro en frente de Finn y luego había otra frase: ´´You are going to die´´(Te vas a morir) ¿Como que me voy a morir?¿Que significa esto? luego decidi seguir jugando el juego Gumball aparece en fuego negro ocultandose y Finn con su cara de asustado intento huir pero fue en vano y Gumball rapidamente tomo de la cabeza a Finn y la pantalla de volvio negra y se escucho el grito de un fatalitie en MK3 y luego aparecio otra frase Categoría:Entradas